


convinced

by nagase (machogwapito)



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment, TOKIO
Genre: Barebacking, Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, PWP, Rimming, idk what else to tag here this is just embarrassing, there's a first time for everything yadda yadda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machogwapito/pseuds/nagase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing wrong with wanting to eat your significant other out, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	convinced

**Author's Note:**

> shameless pwp etc etc
> 
> what else am i good for? nothing
> 
> mab is 21 and tom is 19 so you know theyre more stupid than they already are

Masahiro has always loved attention, and he's never let shyness try to stand in the way of that.

Nostalgia seeps into him as he remembers how his mother used to tell him that sort of behaviour would lead him into big trouble one day. One day, she said, he'll get into something so bad he won't be able to smirk and charm his way out of it--but so far he hasn't come across something he couldn't win over yet, so he'll take stock in that, at least.

It started out fairly small: when he was younger, he was always able to win ice cream for breakfast with puppy dog eyes and a petulant pout his aunt could never deny. Then it grew exponentially, leading eventually to getting a particularly air-headed hummingbird of a boy to agree to kiss him behind the lockers during summer dance camp of 1993. Masahiro still counts that as his biggest win to date, even if that kiss led to him getting whined at after an overly-friendly pat on the butt on the way back to practise (nevermind the fact that both their lips were pink). It's one of his favourite ones, certainly. And, all right, so they never actually put a name to what they had until three years had passed, and maybe Masahiro spent those three years pining like a lovesick heroine in an epic romance novel, but nothing could ever top the first time he'd made Tomoya Nagase melt in his arms.

All of that has led Masahiro to this very moment, three years after those initial three years, lazily making out in bed with Tomoya on a Friday night post-practise with nothing more than overwhelming his pretty vocalist on his schedule. His idea for tonight had started out as something Ani had said the first time he took Masahiro drinking (happy belated twenty-first birthday! And all that)--something Masahiro hadn't ever tried, _ever_ \--and he was desperate to try it with Tomoya, to draw out expressions and reactions as he usually does. The only difference is that he isn't sure if Tomoya's going to end up laughing at him for the suggestion.

"Hey," he starts between kisses, tracing them down the column of Tomoya's throat before nipping at his pulse. "You wanna try something out?"

Tomoya gasps when he bites down a little harder, so pliable under Masahiro's hands as he smirks against the line of Tomoya's jaw. It's a while until he finds his words again, and even then they're fumbling. "Mm--what did you say?"

"Are you willing to try something new tonight?" Masahiro asks patiently. Tomoya sort of nods, his hands busy drawing circles on the sensitive skin beneath Masahiro's navel, and he'll admit that causes him to lose his own train of thought for one long minute.

When he recovers--his hands reaching down to entangle themselves with Tomoya's--Masahiro burns another line of kisses up Tomoya's cheek to the shell of his ear. Dropping his voice to a low growl, he lets his breath dance across Tomoya's over-sensitive skin and relishes in the shudder that quite predictably brings out. "I wanna eat you out."

He doesn't get the laughter he expected, but rather the quite physical feeling of Tomoya tensing. Masahiro's not sure what he would've preferred; it seems almost as if Tomoya thinks he'd heard wrong and has to stop to figure out what it is Masahiro had told him _exactly_.

"What?" The question is more curious than Masahiro thought it would sound, fortunately, as if Tomoya needs more details before he comes to a (positive, if Masahiro's reading him right) decision. "I--I didn't know you were into that!"

"Ah?" Masahiro perfects the razor sharp smirk he knows ruins Tomoya wonderfully, even if the younger boy's never quite admitted it out loud. "Not only am I into that--" He wonders if Tomoya knows he's never done it before, but doesn't one-hundred percent count on it. "--but I guarantee, absolutely _guarantee_ , that you're going to love it even more."

Masahiro watches Tomoya's innocent curiosity turn a more worried type of sceptical in the way his forehead scrunches and small lines form between his thick eyebrows. So he leans up, smoothing the wrinkles away with a gentle kiss, and then moves back again to see Tomoya looking somewhere else.

Those wide brown eyes are trained down his own body, and then up to Masahiro's mouth before flicking back down again. Tilting his head a little has Masahiro able to see Tomoya's eyes a little clearer, and the look he gets in return tells him that Tomoya is probably trying to think of how it'll feel, what it'll be like with Masahiro's tongue in his ass, how filthy he'll be afterwards--Masahiro's sure he's leering by the time Tomoya's thoughts process properly and his ears turn a brilliant shade of pink.

"... I can't believe I always say yes to all the weird stuff you come up with."

A genuine smile grows on Masahiro's face before it falls apart around a fond laugh. "Like what?"

"Like sharing a dorm room with you... _dating_ you," Tomoya says all of this like he's being coerced into something by means other than Masahiro's touch, but his pink cheeks and eager fingers on the hem of Masahiro's shirt say otherwise. "Just... stop looking at me like that and take everything off, okay?"

Laughing with a warm affection that's always saved for Tomoya, Masahiro leans in for a brief kiss before pulling back and lifting his shirt up and over his head. When he feels Tomoya's eyes following his fingers, he makes more of a show of taking everything off slowly--dragging it out and deliberately driving Tomoya mad. Once he slides out of his underwear, Tomoya's staring at him like he wants nothing more than Masahiro inside him, and _fuck_ if that isn't his favourite thing.

With a quick lick of his lips that he makes sure Tomoya can see, Masahiro leans over him again and catches his fingers on the hem of Tomoya's shirt. He drags it up his chest, leaving heated kisses with every new inch of tanned, bare skin revealed, and by the time the shirt's off, Tomoya's got his fingers in his hair and is dragging him into a kiss Masahiro's more than happy to fall into. It's wet, hot, full of promises of what's to come, and Masahiro can barely concentrate on his fingers working on Tomoya's belt enough to get it off.

"If you keep doing that," Masahiro breathes when he pulls back, eyes focused on the way Tomoya's bow lips stay parted like he's full of eager anticipation, "... _damn_ it, just... let me make you feel good, okay?"

Part of Masahiro wants to just skip ahead to the main event--fuck foreplay, who needs it?--but he can't help wanting to tease. He pulls Tomoya's pants and underwear down in one go, way past the point of undressing him slowly, and lets his hands dance along his calves as he creates enough space between Tomoya's legs for him to lay down on his stomach. And he can't help enjoying the view, looking up past Tomoya's already-leaking cock to where he lays, waiting with heavy eyelids and staring right at Masahiro. With a cocky little smile, he presses a chaste kiss to the inside of one knee as if he were apologising for how mean he's about to be.

He leaves warm, gentle kisses that soon turn open-mouthed on the soft skin of Tomoya's inner thighs. He lets him feel it: teeth scraping across his skin before biting down just hard enough to make a whimper slide past Tomoya's tightly pressed lips. It's a small success, but it's also an incentive to do it again-- _harder_ , until an even louder moan fills the room. Hearing Tomoya is half the fun of sex; Masahiro loves the sounds he makes when he starts to fall apart, breathy and shy before giving way to noises Masahiro knows no-one else has ever heard.

Just the feeling of Tomoya trying to squeeze his legs shut when Masahiro licks a hot stripe against the mark he's left behind, sucking until he knows a bruise will blossom in its wake, is enough to make Masahiro _really_ want to be mean. He blows cool air against Tomoya's wet, abused skin, happy with the reward of his vocalist keening and pulling at the sheets.

And he repeats it, again and again, until he's worried Tomoya will come if he doesn't pull back. But the second they've both caught their breath, Masahiro presses a kiss to one of the prettier bruises, holding back an embarrassing sound when Tomoya sits up to pull his hair.

"Stop it!" Tomoya huffs weakly, sounding a little miffed and convincing Masahiro more than ever to do it again (with another sharp tug on his hair). "'hiro, we have a live tomorrow--how am I supposed to wear my shorts?!"

Masahiro looks up at Tomoya the best he can with those fingers still in his hair and gives him another sharp grin. "Wear pants," he offers brightly, "or say you have a cat who's prone to biting."

"I--cats aren't allowed in the dorms, you know!"

Laughing, Masahiro lets up on his teasing and encourages Tomoya to slide back down by rubbing warm circles into his hips. He drops a few more kisses, careful now more than ever not to bite, and nuzzles against Tomoya's skin until he's back to being content and aroused and sighing so softly Masahiro can't help the small smile.

Licking a quick stripe up the V-shaped line where thigh meets hip, Masahiro is pleased to hear a shuddering breath of surprise. He's fallen in love with the way Tomoya's legs spread for him when he's just like this, opening himself up just enough so Masahiro fits perfectly like he was born to be there. It drives him more than a little insane, though, with the way Tomoya moves against his sides with his thighs shaking just enough for him to feel it. Masahiro's will and control to keep from fucking into Tomoya and throwing everything else to the wind is beyond compare at this point.

So instead, he decides to focus on Tomoya. He presses quick kisses where he pleases and dips his tongue into his navel just to feel Tomoya squirm before pulling back again. Finally settling on his legs, he looks down at his boy and his flushed skin and figures out the best way to set the plan in motion before giving an encouraging, bright grin.

"Are you ready?" he asks one last time, just to make sure Tomoya wants this as much as he does.

"Yeah--" Tomoya's voice cracks, and if it were possible for him to get any redder, then he's certainly accomplished it now. "Y-Yes! Just do it already!"

With a snort of a laugh, Masahiro nods and makes a turning motion with his finger until Tomoya's expression dips a little deeper into the territories of confusion. He bites his lip and smiles. "On hands and knees, you idiot," he teases, and though he thinks Tomoya might be changing his mind for a second there, the younger boy only turns over with his face and ears burning.

_So cute_ , Masahiro muses, running his hands over Tomoya's sides once he's in position, helping him dip low until his back is arched. It creates a beautiful curve in his spine, fluid and tensing the muscles in his back in a way that makes Masahiro's mouth run dry. He leaves a few kisses on the knobby vertebrae along Tomoya's body, taking his time to imprint this image in his mind before he feels Tomoya shift a little beneath him.

"I'm gonna kick you in the face if you don't stop being a huge pervert."

"Oho--those're fighting words!"

Laughing when Tomoya tells him to _shut up, 'hiro!_ , Masahiro takes his hands off his hips in a show of surrender only to rustle through the sheets. Finding a well-loved bottle of lube, he pops it open with a sharp click, generously coating his fingers. That hand rests on the bed--the sheets will need plenty of cleaning when they're done, anyway--and Masahiro moves back so he can bend in at a better angle. He presses forward, slowly dragging his tongue across Tomoya's hole, and has to wait close to zero seconds before Tomoya gives out a quiet moan in reaction.

It's almost an instantaneous thing, the way any lingering fight against this new sensation leaves Tomoya's body after another swipe of his tongue, and Masahiro sings a song of victory in the back of his mind. He does it one more time to let Tomoya get used to the feeling, and listens raptly to the sharp gasp followed by a shiver Masahiro can feel against his face.

It's enough to make him reach down to his own dick and squeeze to stop himself from doing anything too incriminating.

Masahiro repeats the action again and again, listening to the cues in Tomoya's breathing to figure out what he really likes, and then finally sucks at the puckered skin to receive a moan he's only heard once--maybe twice--in his entire life.

"Shiiiiit," Tomoya swears, his voice drawing louder still when Masahiro starts to slowly push his tongue inside. " _'hiroooooo..._ "

It's a beautiful reaction, listening to Tomoya try to pull back any control he can get, and Masahiro withdraws before sliding his tongue in just a tiny bit further. Moving away one more time has Tomoya whimpering from the loss (and Masahiro's cock twitching), and he tries to keep from teasing--tries _so_ hard--but Masahiro's lack of control when it comes to talking is legendary.

"Having fun?" he asks, letting Tomoya feel the smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth as he gently bites into the supple flesh of one of his ass cheeks.

"Do you ever shut up?"

"Nope," Masahiro laughs, then pulls away so he can introduce his lubed-up fingers into the equation. He drags them down the cleft of Tomoya's ass--getting him good and sticky--and then begins to slowly press them inside of him. Masahiro slides in knuckle deep almost easily with the help of his saliva, enjoying the appreciative sigh Tomoya lets out in response. But he doesn't linger; he gets Tomoya open just enough before he leans in and replaces his fingers with his tongue.

He can slide it deeper now, pushing into him and letting the taste of Tomoya coat his tongue, and he works it in and out and curls the muscle just _inside_ him to make sure he can really feel it. Tomoya's moans swiftly turn from quiet to broken sounds; weak and then stronger when Masahiro goes faster, fucking him open with his tongue and nothing else.

"Fuck--G-God _damn_ it, 'hiro!" Tomoya cries out, the sound sharp in Masahiro's ears before every sound is completely deafened. The sudden disappearance has Masahiro unsure of what it is he should be thinking, and with a curiosity that burns, he can't help pulling back to see what's happening.

And, _oh_ , what a sight he gets--Tomoya's arched deep, pulling at the sheets with his teeth as he tries to hold on whilst completely falling to pieces. Masahiro feels like he's been punched in the gut; he just sits there, gaping and staring at Tomoya's red-soaked cheeks as he swallows a groan to keep himself from coming.

"You're fucking gorgeous, you know that? God _damn_ it, Tomo," Masahiro curses, listening to the satisfied, muffled sound he gets whenever he uses Tomoya's nickname to praise him.

When he gets back to it--eager to taste and drive Tomoya insane--every noise that follows reminds Masahiro of what's happening, here. His mind burns with the unseen image of the way Tomoya's straining with the sheet pulled taut between his teeth, too caught up in his own pleasure to do anything but hold on for the ride. Just that is enough for Masahiro to push his tongue into him as deep as he can, making the feeling reverberate throughout Tomoya's entire body, and he desperately tries to get Tomoya as addicted to this as he is with the way he works his mouth.

Filthy sounds are the only noise left in the room--Tomoya's muffled cries mixing with the moist, slippery sounds of Masahiro's mouth and his lips sticky with lube. He pulls back only when his jaw starts to ache, his other hand preoccupied with keeping a firm clamp around the base of his cock to keep himself from coming first. Masahiro slides two fingers inside Tomoya with ease, and he finds himself moaning weakly along with him when he curls his fingertips enough to drag them along Tomoya's prostate.

"Mmm," he hums, licking his lips again. "That's the spot, right?"

He doesn't need an answer when the sheet slips from Tomoya's mouth and he whines loud enough for Masahiro to feel it shuddering down to the deepest parts of himself. Automatically he continues to abuse that spot, pulling his fingers in a come hither motion, and he waits until Tomoya's arched into a bow so deep he looks like he'll snap in two.

That's when he knows it's _good_ , the expression on his face smug as Tomoya curses him out. "Stop fucking teasing-- _shit_ ," he pants, wiggling his hips subconsciously as Masahiro, _oh_ , yeah, he's whining, too.

He's left with no other choice but to reach up and pull Tomoya's ass against his face, fucking his tongue right back into him. And the one thing--the _only_ thing--that could be better than Tomoya's hole twitching around his tongue, is if Masahiro could _see_ him. He wants to see his pupils blown wide, his mouth open and panting as he tries every way he can to breathe--and he would kill for that.

Tomoya lets out a strangled moan when Masahiro reaches the deepest spot he can, leaving him unable to control anything but getting what he needs. He pulls back and flips Tomoya over in a quick move that has both of them just the faintest bit startled, but it's not enough to stop their momentum, not when Masahiro's fingers glide into Tomoya again so easily it should be illegal--not when they're both so close that Masahiro's afraid to touch himself. But he gets his cock inside him, anyway, and he can already feel the tell-tale signs of his oncoming orgasm trickling down his spine.

It's fast, too fast, but just right all at once, as he drives into Tomoya and watches. He's intent on seeing the arched cry Tomoya lets out the second Masahiro's fingers brush over his dick, and _fuck_ he wants to savour it, but he can't--can't do anything but follow right behind him, filling Tomoya with his come as his vocalist's thighs still shake and shudder around Masahiro's hips.

He collapses next to Tomoya for a minute--just long enough to make sure he doesn't die from how fast his heart is racing--and opens his mouth to tell him he'll be right back. Upon actually seeing how dishevelled Tomoya actually is, however, he figures he won't hear anything he says anyway and slowly climbs out of bed. It's a wobbly, shaky sort of trek to the bathroom, and Masahiro makes quick work of brushing his teeth and grabbing a damp washcloth to clean up.

The moment he returns, he climbs up the length of Tomoya's body and kisses him. He traces every inch of Tomoya's mouth with his tongue to remind him of how it'd felt in his ass, and only pulls back with a little wince when Tomoya pinches his hip in retaliation.

"A-Are you tryin'a kill me?" Tomoya asks, voice husky and overused, but his face is beautiful and satisfied and Masahiro smiles so wide in return. He grabs the washcloth to wipe Tomoya's skin clean, laughing a little all the while.

"But you're into it now, right?"

Tomoya's face goes warm again, but he agrees with a 'yeah', even though it looks like he doesn't want to. Masahiro laughs when Tomoya's dazed eyes try to glare at him, and then melts when that glare quickly turns into a fond sort of sparkle that always turns his knees to jelly.

"I hate when you're so pleased with yourself, you know?" Tomoya huffs. "I'm never gonna hear the end of this."

Smiling, he drops a wink, and Tomoya laughs with him as he brings him in for a kiss.

"I love you, too, Tomoya."


End file.
